Lihatlah Aku
by minae cute
Summary: Kyuubi gadis kutu buku di kampusnya tertarik dengan Itachi anak baru yang tampan, dingin, angkuh dan populer. Bagaimana perjuangan Kyuubi mendapatkan perhatian pujaannya ditengah persaingan antara ahasiswi populer yang juga mengincar Itachi? Ikutilah peruangannya... Agresif Kyuubi n ItaFemKyuu lemon kurang asem... two shoot
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

17 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi seorang gadis kutu buku dikampusnya tertarik dengan Itachi anak baru yang tampan, dingin, angkuh dan populer, bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuubi mendapatkan perhatian pujaanya ditengah-tengah persaingan antara siswi populer sekolah yang juga mengincar Itachi? ikutilah perjuangannya... Agresif Kyuubi n ItaFemKyuu + lemon kurang asem.

.

.

**Lihatlah Aku**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItafemKyuu**

**rated : M**

**Warn : Agresif Kyuubi, femKyuu, Lemon kurang asem, OOC, Miss typos**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

**.**

**.**

Universitas Konoha

**Kyuubi POV**

Namaku Kyuubi Kurama, umur 19 tahun mahasiswi semester 3 jurusan perkantoran, rambutku panjang sepinggang berwarna orange kemerahan yang selaluku kepang kebelakang, mataku berwarna ruby yang tertutupi oleh kacamata besar super tebal, sebenarnya aku tidak mengalami masalah dengan mata, hanya saja aku suka memakai kaca mata variasi ini, gigi putihku tertutupi dengan kawat gigi berwarna silver, aku selalu memakai kemeja yang beniknya dikancing semua dan memakai celana kain longgar, terkadang memakai rok panjang longgar saat perkuliahan tertentu.

Saat ini aku sedang tergesa-gesa menuju kelas dengan dosen terkiler Kakashi sensei, meskipun dia sering datang terlambat dengan alasan 'tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan' tetap saja aku tidak mau terlambat saat mata kuliahnya, karena kapan dia masuk hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tau.

Seandainya saja aku tidak mendengar curhatan Shukaku, satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki tentang gebetannya tadi malam via telpon nonstop, aku tidak akan kesiangan seperti ini, awas saja bila aku sampai terlambat kekelas.

Sret

Aku tak memperhatikan jalan dan terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang seenaknya oleh pemiliknya dan oleng kebelakang.

Bruk

Aku bersiap jatuh ke lantai dan memejamkan mataku dengan pasrah.

Cupppppp

Kenapa lantai taman begitu empuk dan kenyal dibagian mendaratnya bibirku? Kenapa bagian tubuhku merasakan kehangatan dan bukannya kesakitan? Apa pula benda yang tersentuh tangan kananku ini? Kenapa begitu empuk dan enak untuk diremas-remas.

Karena penasaran, akupun membuka mataku perlahan, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata onix yang tajam namun meneduhkan disaat yang bersamaan, wajah yang putih dengan guratan tegas di sekitar hidungnya seperti keriput yang menambah kempanannya, hingga membuat tangan kiriku yang bebas menyentuh wajah tampannya.

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**Itachi POV**

Namaku Itachi Uchiha, umur 19 tahun mahasiswa pindahan jurusan perkantoran semester 3. Rambutku hitam panjang dan kuikat longgar di belakang, mataku berwarna onix, memikiki tanda lahir di sekitar hidung seperti keriput yang menambah tetampananku, memakai baju casual yang terlihat trendy.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan tergesa menuju ruang kuliah, karena sibuk mengurus surat kepindahan kuliah dan segalanya, akupun terlambat masuk kuliah pertamaku di Universitas Konoha ini.

Sret

Tiba-tiba gadis yang berjalan didepanku oleng kebelakang karena terpeleset kulit pisang.

Bruk

Aku tak sempat menghindar dan ikut terjatuh dengan mata tertutup.

Cupppppppp

Tubuh bagian belakangku terbentur keras pada lantai taman dan bagian depanku tak mau kalah dengan bibirku yang terbentur oleh benda kenyal dan empuk, tubuhku yang terbentur dengan sesuatu yang membuat ku hangat dan menonjol di bagian dada dan kurasakan sentuhan hangat dan remasan asal yang menggoda pada bagian tengah selangkanganku.

Karena tak kuasa menahan libidoku yang mulai terpacu, akupun mencoba membuka mata perlahan, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kacamata super tebal, rambut kepang yang menyamping, bibir yang masih menempel dan apapula dengan tangan kanannya yang masih meremas tengah selangkanganku ditambah tangan kirinya yang terangkat mengelus wajah tampanku seenaknya.

Bruk

Akupun langsung mendorongnya sekuat tenaga menjauhkan tubuhku yang berharga dari tubuhnya, hingga dia terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya, kuteliti bagian atas hingga bawah tubuhnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dasar kutu buku!" Ya, hanya tiga kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku nyaris hard hanya karena seorang kutu buku cupu sepertinya? Sungguh menggelikan. Oke, lupakan pijitan yang menggodanya tadi.

Aku segera berjalan kembali meningglkannya yang masih duduk ditaman dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca karena kacamata tebalnya.

**Itachi POV end**

.

.

Ruang kelas Statistik

Tok Tok

"Maaf, sensei saya terlambat!" ucap seorang pria tampan bermata onix yang langsung menyihir semua mahasiwi maupun mahasiswa yang menyimpang di ruangan itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung yang tak pernah melihat orang itu.

"Saya Itachi Uchiha," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan kepala, "Mahasiswa baru pidahan dari Universitas Suna." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Mahasiswa baru dan sudah terlambat 1 jam?" tanya Kakashi yang mirip seperti pernyataan, "Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang!" perintahnya.

Oke, meskipun Kakashi terkenal sebagai dosen yang sering terlambat, namun dia tidak akan pernah memberi keringan pada mahasiwa/i yang terlambat melebihinya. Jika ada mahasiswa/i yang menegurnya karena ketidak-adilannya, dia pun hanya menjawab, 'Itulah gunanya mahasiwa/i menunggu dosennya yang mengajar dan bukan sebaliknya'.

"Tapi, sen-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ucapan Kakashi yang memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Kakashi-sensei," ucap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba langsung masuk kelas tanpa permisi karena pintu masih terbuka, "Ehehehehe!" ketawa canggung kerena dipelototin oleh Kakashi.

"Kyuubi kau sudah tau aturan mainnya'kan?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuubi sebagai jawabannya, "Seret pemuda ini ke perpus dan kalian berdua menjadi satu kelompok dalam tugas mensurvey pegawai," ucapnya dan di sambut oleh tatapan protes dari mahasiwa/i yang ingin sekelompok dengan Itachi, "Terserah kalian mau mensurvey pegawai dari perusahaan mana!" lanjutnya.

"Ta-

"Baik, sensei!" kali ini Kyuubi yang memotong perkataan Itachi dan langsung menyeretnya dengan menarik krah kemeja bagian belakangnya seperti mengangkat kucing, "Ayo!" ucapnya dingin dengan disertai cengiran mematikan dari bibirnya, 'Anggap saja balasan karena kau tlah mendorongku tadi, tampan!' batinnya sadis.

.

.

Perpustakaan

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial terus!" ucap Itachi ketus sambil memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan menusuk, seakan mengatakan Kyuubilah biang kerok dari kesialannya hari ini.

"Nikmatilah kesialanmu ini!" kata Kyuubi yang merasa Itachi menyalahkannya, "Silahkan saja menentang Kakashi sensei dan nikmatilah mendapatkan nilai kosong pada matakuliah ini lalu kau akan bertemu beliau lagi di semester depan." .

Ya, ucapan Kyuubi bukanlah sekedar gertakan sambal biasa. Di awal perkulihannya Kakashi sensei memberikan berbagai macam aturan main, diantaranya tidak boleh datang terlambat melebihinya, jangan pernah menentang apapun keputusannya jika tak ingin mendapat nilai kosong dan menemuinya lagi disemester depan dan banyak hal lagi yang memberatkan mahasiwa/i'nya. Tiap semester selalu saja ada mahasiwa/i'nya yang terkena imbasnya.

"Jadi gosip yang beredar selama ini benar adanya?" tanya Itachi yang pernah mendengar tentang dosen terkiler di Universitas Konaha.

"Coba saja jika ingin mengetahuinya." jawab Kyuubi sing a song.

"Makasih!" jawab Itachi singkat, 'Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?' batin Itachi singkat, 'Kenapa dia tak ketakutan setiap aku menusuknya dengan pandangan paling mematikan?' Setiap orang pasti merasa ketakutan setiap melihat pandangannya ini, 'Apa karena dia tak melihat jelas wajahku akibat kaca mata super tebalnya?' lanjutnya lagi.

"Berhentilah melihatku dan kita mulai merencanakan membuat tugasnya." ucap Kyuubi risih, 'Tampan aku bisa grogi jika kau terus memandangiku seperti itu terus!' batinya.

Sepertinya batin dan ucapan di mulut Kyuubi tidaklah sinkron.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi kemudian, 'Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku sedikit mengajaknya bermain!' ucap Itachi dengan seringai mematikan andalannya, seperti seorang maniak yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

.

.

Kantin kampus

Setelah berdiskusi panjang lebar dan sedikit bersitegang dengan Itachi, akhirnya mereka sudah mencapai sebuah kesepakatan tentang kapan dan dimana survey itu akan berlangsung. Dan disinilah Kyuubi sekarang, terdampar di surga kuliner yang menggoda perut kerocongan dengan berbagai makanan yang mengungundang selera.

"Kyuu!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuubi.

"Puas kau tlah membuatku tak mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi sensei!" ucap Kyuubi ketus sambil mencomot Pie apel kesukaannya.

"Seperti kau tidak menyukainya saja!" ucap Shukaku sing a song, "Cengiranmu tadi sudah cukup menjelaskannya!" ucap Shukaku saat mendapati Kyuubi memelototinya.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai seram.

Ya, hanya Shukaku lah orang yang mengerti luar dalam Kyuubi seperti apa, karena mereka sudah menjadi teman dari mereka lahir.

Oke, terdengar konyol memang. Namun itulah kenyataannya, mereka sama-sama dibesarkan di panti asuhan sejak lahir hingga SMA lalu keduanya memutuskan Kuliah di Universitas Konoha dan menempati asrama yang disediakan pihak kampus.

Brak

"Kyuu, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan Itachi hanya karena kalian satu kelompok!" ucap Haku sinis, seorang gadis berambut biru digelung setelah mengebrak meja Kyuubi.

"Kalau perlu jangan sampai kau sekelompok dengan Itachi!" ucap Shion, gadis berambut pirang tak kalah sinis.

"Jika kalian ingin protes," ucap Kyuubi sing a song, "Proteslah pada Kakashi sensei langsung!" ucap Kyuubi dingin dan di balas belalakang mata oleh HakuShion, "Ayo, Shukaku!" lanjutnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti oleh Shukaku.

"Kenapa Shukaku patuh pada Kutu buku itu?" tanya Haku sepeninggalan ShuKyuu dari kantin.

"Iya," jawab Shion sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Apa bagusnya si Cupu itu?" tanya Shion kemudian.

"Entahlah!" jawab Haku sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Jangan biarkan si Kutu Buku itu merebut perhatian pangeran kampus lagi." lanjutnya mantap.

"Yupz!" balas Shion singkat.

.

.

Atap Kampus

"Kau, tak takut penggemarmu diambil Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi main-main.

Ya, sebelum Itachi datang Shukaku adalah pangeran kampus yang digilai para mahasiswi dan sebagian mahasiwa yang menyimpang, termasuk dua cewek terpopuler di kampus Haku dan Shion. Namun, belum sehari penuh Itachi datang ke kampus dia sudah berhasil menjadi idola kampus meskipun dia tak menginginkannya.

"Seperti aku peduli saja pada wanita selainmu!" jawab Shukaku ketus.

"Aku sungguh tersanjung mendengarnya." ucap Kyuubi jahil.

"Oh, ayolah Kyuu," ucap Shukaku jengkel, "Jangan jahat pada anikimu ini!" lanjutnya.

"Hentikan memanggil dirimu dengan sebutan aniki!" ucap Kyuu sarkastik, "Bahkan kita hanya terpaut 3 bulan saja." lanjutnya.

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu imouto!" lanjut Shukaku.

"Kenapa bisa si rambut merah Nagato mau menerimamu menjadi kekasih?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Ada yang mencariku?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau selalu tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Dimana ada dia disitu ada aku!" ucap Nagato sambil menunjuk Shukaku.

"Dasar Maho!" ucap Kyuubi sarkastic

Ya, hanya Kyuubi yang tau jika mereka berdua telah menjalin kasih selama satu tahun, perjuangan Shukaku untuk mendapatkan Nagato tidaklah mudah dan Kyuubi selalu ada untuk membantunya.

"Naga-chan," ucap Shukaku sambil merangkul bahu Nagato manja, "jangan anggap ucapannya!" ucapnya sambil melirik Kyuubi, "Dia hanya iri karena tidak punya kekasih!" lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja Shuu!" ucap Nagato, "Kyuu, juga sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri." lanjunya dan dibalas ciuman sekilas dari Shukaku.

"Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku muak?" tanya Kyuubi sarkastik dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Meskipun Kyuubi merupakan gadis yang keras kepala, selalu berkata kasar dan seenaknya, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa dia sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang tulus dan sangat menghormati ShuNaga dan menganggap mereka berdua kakaknya sendiri. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Naga-chan kau mau membantu kami tidak?" tanya Shukaku sambil melirik Kyuubi.

"Untuk?" tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Membantu Kyuu-chan menaklukan Itachi." jawab Shukaku yang mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Kyuubi yang tertutup kacamata super tebalnya, 'Walau sudah memakai kacamata, kenapa deathglarenya masih menusukya?' batin Shukaku ngeri, namun masih bersikap tenang.

"Apapaun itu," ucap Nagato jeda sesaat, "Akan ku lakukan apa saja untuk imoutoku tersayang." lanjutnya dan dibalas cengiran lebar Kyuubi.

Apa yang akan mereka rencanakan? Entahlah hanya mereka saja yang tau! Berdoa saja agar Itachi selamat.

**Minae Cute**

Halaman Amaterasu Corporation

"Kau yakin ini perusahaanmu?" tanya Kyuubi tak percaya.

"Begitulah!" jawab Itachi singkat.

Di umurnya yang masih 19 tahun Itachi sudah menjadi Direktur utama Amaterasu Corp sebuah anak cabang perusahaan terkenal dan terbesar se-Konoha hingga manca negara Uchiha Corp yang dipimpin oleh Fugaku Uchiha ayahnya. Menjadi Direktur utama tidaklah mudah, Itachi harus jatuh bangun dan berjuang mengalahkan ribuan orang yang berkompeten untuk dapat diakui.

Jangan harap karena anak pemimpin maka dia akan langsung menjadi pemimpin juga. Dalam kamus hidup seorang Fugaku jika anaknya tidak berkompeten dan layak menjadi Direktur utama, maka dia tidak akan senggan-senggan memecat anaknya sendiri. Dan Fugaku cukup bangga dengan kinerja Itachi selama ini.

"Sudahi bengongmu itu dan mari kita segera melakukan survey untuk tugas kita!" ucap Itachi sarkastik.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Aku hanya tak mau saja semua pegawaiku mengisi angket dengan sungkan dan dibaik-baikin karena aku yang melakukan survey." jawab Itachi yang berpenampilan bukan dirinya biasanya dengan Kacamata super tebal, rambut palsu berwarna hitam jabrik kemeja polos yang dikancing semua dan celana kain kedodoran.

Oke, mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok sekali dan bisa dibilang best couple kutu buku yang cupu. Kyuubi pun hampir tak mengenali Itachi yang bertransformasi seperti dirinya, tapi bukan Kyuubi namanya jika tak tau kalau dia Itachi.

"Jika, ternyata mereka mengisi angket yang jelek-jelek tentangmu gimana?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Apapun yang mereka isi nantinya," ucap Itachi sambil mendongak melihat awan, "Aku tak akan memecat mereka," ucapnya kemudian menaruh tangannya dikantong, "Karena itu hak mereka untuk menilaiku!" lanjutnya.

"Ternyata kau bijak juga ya?" ucap Kyuubi dengan tatapan kagum yang tertutup Kacamata tebal tentunya.

"Kau memujiku?" tanya Itachi jahil.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Kyuubi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Mari masuk Karasu Kuro." ucap Kyuubi memanggil nama samaran Itachi.

.

.

Kantin Amaterasu Corp

"Jadi kardus yang kau bawa dari tadi berisi minuman kotak dan bungkusan sushi?" tanya Itachi heran, "Kenapa kau repot membawanya?" tanya menyeledik.

"Sebagai ucapan terimaksih pada 100 pengisi angket kita." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Ya, satu jam yang lalu ItaKyuu telah membagikan 100 angket yang diisi oleh karyawan Amaterasu Corp untuk tugas matkul Kakashi. Isian angket itu berisi 100 pertanyaan pilihan ganda tentang suka duka bekerja disitu, kinerja pimpinan mereka dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang telah mereka diskusikan di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Apa perlu sepeti itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Lebih bagus seperti itu," jawab Kyuubi, "Lagipula kita mengganggu mereka disela-sela jam kerja mereka," ucanya sambil mencomot pie apel, "Paling tidak kita menghargai waktu yang mereka berikan dengan memberikan bingkisan kecil." lanjutnya.

"Kau beli dimana sushi itu?" tanya Itachi tertarik.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Apa!" Itachi tak percaya Kyuubi membuat sushi untuk 100 karyawannya sendiri.

"Di panti aku bahkan pernah membuat 1000 porsi sushi sendiri saat ada acara amal!" jawab Kyuubi, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!" lanjutnya.

"Di panti?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya, aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan dari bayi hingga lulus SMA!" jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum, "Baru saat kuliah disini saja aku meninggalkan panti dan tinggal di asrama." lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak malu?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Kyuubi heran, "Setidaknya aku bukan penjahat, jadi tak perlu malu!" lanjutnya.

"Kau benar!" kata Itachi singkat, "Apakah sushi buatanmu masih?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini!" Kyuubi menyerahkan sebungkus sushi seperti yang diberikannya pada karyawan Itachi tadi dan diterima Itachi dengan senang hati.

"Enak!" ucap Itachi singkat setelah mencicipi sushi Kyuubi.

"Makasih." jawab Kyuubi dengan semburat pink dipipinya.

**Minae Cute**

Seminggu Kemudian

Kampus Konoha

Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak semakin akrab dan selalu mendiskusikan tugas survey mereka disetiap kesempatan. Tibalah saatnya mereka mempresentasikan hasil survey mereka.

"Kami melakukan Survey di perusahaan Amaterasu Corp dengan 100 orang dan 100 pilihan ganda." ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"Pertanyaanya berkisar suka duka bekerja di perusahaan itu, kinerja pemimpin mereka, kesejahteraan pegawai dan lain sebagainya." lanjut Kyuubi.

"Dari hasil itu dapat dibuat statistik sebagai berikut!" ucap ItaKyuu kompak dan memerlihatkan hasil statistik mereka melalui layar LCD dan tetlihatlah diagram batang, diagram lingkaran diagram garis dan perhitungan mereka, ItaKyuu secara bergantian menerangkan hasil yang didapat mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Jadi kalian mensurvey pegawai di perusahaan yang dipimpin Itachi?" tanya Kakashi setelah ItaKyuu menyelesaikan hasil survey mereka.

"Iya!" jawab ItaKyuu singkat.

"Apa bisa di buktikan kebenaran hasil survey kalian?" tanya Kakashi heran, "Bisa saja mereka mengisi yang baik-baik karena sungkan pada Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Hasil survey kami relevan." ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Karena saya menyamar seperti ini!" ucap Itachi dan memperlihatkan foto mereka berdua ketika menjalankan survey.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa Itachi terlihat jelek!"

"Aku tak menyangka cowok kutu buku yang cupu itu Itachi!"

"Mereka bahkan terlihat sepertii pasangan kekasih yang cocok!"

"Berhenti bisik-bisiknya!" perintah Kakashi yang langsung di sambut oleh keheningan kelas.

.

.

Taman kampus

"Tachi, aku senang kau sudah terbebas dari si cupu Kyuubi!" ucap Haku yang bergelanyut manja di sisi kanan Itachi.

"Kau jadi tak usah dekat-deat dengannya lagi!" ucap Shion tak kalah manja di sisi kiri Itachi.

"Kalian benar," ucap Itachi sambil merankul mereka berdua, "Si cupu Kyuubi memang harus dibasmi dari muka bumi ini!" ucapnya sarkastik dan mencium pipi mereka berdua mesra sambil menyeringai seram.

Klontang

Terdengar suara kaleng minum yang terjatuh diantara semak-semak dekat mereka, lalu muncullah Kyuubi dari semak-sema itu dan lari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan derai airmata yang menetes, merasa sakit hati atas hal yang telah didengarnya tadi.

"Jangan pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidung kalian didepanku!" ucap Itachi setelah Kyuubi pergi, "Dasar wanita jalang!" ucapnya kemudian sambil menghempaskan HakuShion yang masih bergelanyut manja di lengannya dan meninggalkan mereka, 'Nikmatilah rasa cemburumu Rubah!' ucap Itachi dalam hati yang dari awal telah menyadari keberadaan Kyuubi disemak-semak tadi.

.

.

Atap Kampus

"Aaahhh...Enhhh!" desah Nagato yang keasyikan di genjot Shukaku.

"Kau sempit, Oucch!" desah Shukaku.

"Ennnhhh..Shuuu!" desah Nagato lagi

Brak

Tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan menampilkan Kyuubi dengan penampilan kusut menghampiri dua sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih tanpa rasa risih sedikitpun.

"Kau tak melihat kesibukan kami?" tanya Shukaku sarkastik yang tak suka kegiatannya terganggu.

"Maaf!" ucap Kyuubi lirih.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Nagato panik saat melihat airmata Kyuubi.

"Itachi," ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Suka tidak suka, seret dia kehadapanku!" lanjutnya memberi perintah seenaknya pada dua sejoli itu dengan seringai mematikan andalannya.

'Benarkah dia seorang wanita?' batin ShuNaga kompak sambil bergidik ngeri.

Apakah rencana yang akan dilakukan ShuNagaKyuu pada Itachi? Apa maksud Itachi memanas-manasi Kyuubi? Nantikan saja chapter akhirnya...

**TBC**

ini merupakan fict femKyuu pertama Nae, ide penulisan muncul saat melihat gambar yang menjadi background di fict ini yang Nae temui di saat browsing di internet tadi. Moga aja Nae bisa menyelesaikan fict two shoot ini, itupun jika ada yang mau baca...

Akhir kata RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2 : It's Showtime's

31 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi gadis kutu buku di kampusnya tertarik dengan Itachi anak baru yang tampan, dingin, angkuh dan populer. Bagaimana perjuangan Kyuubi mendapatkan perhatian pujaannya di tengah persaingan antara mahasiswi yang juga mengincar Itachi? ikuti perjuangannya... Agresif Kyuubi n ItafemKyuu + lemon kurang asem.

.

.

**Lihatlah Aku**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItafemKyuu**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : femKyuu, agresif Kyuubi, lemon kurang asem, miss typo's, non-EYD, bahasa amburadul.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : It's Showtime's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah kamar asrama dengan kasur single size yang disertai tumpukan baju yang berserakan diatasnya, lemari baju yang terbuka tampak kosong ditinggal penghuninya dan meja rias yang tampak memantulkan seorang gadis berambut orange kemerahan yang tergerai panjang sepinggang tampak basah dan meneteskan air, mata ruby yang memandang pantulannya dicermin, serta tubuh mulus berwarna putih yang dibalut sehelai handuk. Gadis itu tampak tenang dengan keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan karena dialah dalang dari kapal pecah ini.

**Kyuubi POV**

Biasanya aku tampak cuek dengan tampilan ala kutu buku yang menjadi ciri khas ku di kampus selama ini, ku hiraukan cemoohan dan hinaan dari orang-orang itu yang tak suka padaku. Tapi karena kau yang menjualnya, aku akan membelinya Tachi, walau aku harus membayar mahal untuk membelinya.

Segera ku ambil guting di atas meja rias dan ku potong asal rambut panjang ku yang telah ku rawat sedemikian rupa dan menjadi kebanggaanku selama ini, hingga membentuk segi pendek di bawah telinga, ku tatap rambut ku yang berserakan di lantai dekat meja rias dengan tatapan sendu, bagaimana pun aku merasa sayang dengan rambutku.

Ku cabut kawat gigiku yang selalu setia bersarang di gigiku selama aku kuliah, walau berat namun aku harus melepasnya, meninggalkan gigi putih yang berderet indah.

Ku ambil gunting dan benang yang sudah terlilit jarum dari meja riasku dan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tumpukan baju yang berserakan di kasur, ku gunting rok panjangku sebatas paha lalu ku jahit dengan benang dengan berbagai hiasan yang ku buat dari kain rok lain yang ku potong hingga tampak menarik. Ku gunting lengan hem ku dan memadukan dengan rok yang sesuai lalu menjahitnya menjadi dress. Rupanya ajaran di Panti dulu bisa ku praktekkan.

**Kyuubi POV End**

"Sesuai permintaanmu Ita-chan!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai didepan cermin meja riasnya, "Si kutu buku telah musnah dari muka bumi!" ucapnya yang melihat penampilan barunya, "Slamat menikmati permainan baru kita, mylovely!" ucapnya dengan evil smirk yang terkembang di bibir pinknya.

.

.

Universitas Konoha

Para mahasiswa/i tampak bengong melihat seorang bidadari berjalan di kampus ini, mereka mulai menilai dari atas hingga bawah bidadari itu, rambut orange kemerahan segi pendek di bawah telinga yang tampak halus bila di sentuh, mata ruby yang menghanyutkan bila dipandang terlalu lama, hidung mancung yang menawan, bibir pink yang menggoda, pipi yang merah karena blush on dan tubuh yang tertutup mantel selutut yang membuat mereka penasaran apa yang ada di dalam mantel itu?

Intinya mereka amatlah terpukau dengan bidadari yang turun dari surga itu, hingga membuat orang yang berjalan menabrak tembok, yang makan tersedak, yang duduk terjatuh, dan HP yang terjatuh karena fokus pada bidadari itu.

Tiba-tiba ex pangeran kampus aka Shukaku menghampiri bidadari itu.

'Apakah Shukaku mengenalnya?' batin mereka yang terpesona akan bidadari itu kompak.

"Kyuu," panggil Shukaku saat sampai di depan Kyuubi. Kenapa dia tau bahwa bidadari itu Kyuubi? Pastilah karna hidupnya di habiskan bersama Kyuubi, bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengenal Kyuubi? "Kau yakin dengan rencanamu?" tanya ragu.

"Yakin." jawab Kyuubi mantap.

'Bidadari itu adalah Kyuubi si kutu buku cupu?' batin orang-orang yang mencuri dengar percakapan ShuKyuu, 'What the hell?' batin mereka sambil meneguk ludah paksa tak percaya.

Rupanya peribahasa 'Don't jugde the book this cover' adalah benar adanya, Kyuubi yang di cap kutu buku cupu oleh mereka bisa berubah menjadi bidadari jika dia mau.

"Jangan sampai si Cupu itu mendekati Itachi!" seru Haku tak suka dan masih memanggilnya 'Cupu' walau dia sempat terpesona akan kecantikan Kyuubi yang bak bidadari turun dari surga dihadapanku, eaaaa... Napa jadi nyanyi? Entahlah!

"Ya," ucap Shion singkat, "Itachi hanya milikku!" ucapnya kepedean tingkat dewa.

"Milikku!" ucap Haku tak suka.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang di dipilih Itachi diantara kita." ucap Shion mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Baiklah!" jawab Haku menyambut bendera perang Shion.

Mereka pun saling memberikan deathglare andalan mereka di sertai genderang perang yang di bunyikan bertalu-talu. Apakah mereka akan bertarung merebutkan hati Itachi? Entahlah!

Oke, mari kita abaikan dua gadis yang tak penting itu dan beralih pada sesosok pemuda di atap kampus berambut raven panjang di kuncir longar dengan mata onix yang tajam bagaikan elang yang menatap ke taman kampus, tepatnya pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kampusnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau berbeda dari gadis lain, Kyuu-chan!" Oh, ayolah jangan sebut dia Itachi jika tak mengetahui siapa gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, "Terimakasih telah membeli ucapanku dan," ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai mesum, "Kau harus membayarnya mahal." ucapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

.

.

Kelas Akuntansi

Kyuubi membuka mantel merahnya dan menampilkan dress yang dibuatnya sehingga membuatnya tampak anggun tanpa ada kesan murahan sama sekali. Membuat semua orang terpana melihatnya tak terkecuali Itachi, yang terpana melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar.

Kriet

"Siang!" ucap Yamato dosen tercool di kampus.

"Siang, sensei." ucap para mahasiswa serempak.

"Keluarkan tugas kalian dan kita bahas bersama perhitungannya." perintah Yamato.

"Hai" ucap para mahasiswa/i sambil mengeluarkan tugasnya.

"Sebelum kita mulai membahas tugasnya, akan sensei tes kalian tentang cara perhitungan dan cara memasukkan kedalam jurnal terlebih dahulu," ucapnya membuat mahasiswa/i yang mengopas tugas pada temannya meneguk ludah paksa, "Jika kalian bisa menjawab nilai kalian akan sensei tambah," ucapnya, "Dan jika kalian tak bisa menjawab akan sensei potong nilai kalian," ucapnya membuat para murid shock, "Mengerti?" lanjutnya yang terlihat bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Mengerti, sensei." ucap para mahasiswa/i serentak.

"Kyuubi," ucap Yamato mencari murid yang kutu bukunya yang bernama Kyuubi, "Apakah dia tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

"Saya masuk, sensei!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil berdiri.

"Kau, Kyuubi?" tanya Yamato speecles dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi, 'Cantik sekali dia!' batin Yamato menilai, "Jelaskan metode penyusutan garis lurus!" perintahnya yang sudah bangun dari speeclesnya.

Beruntung Yamato adalah dosen tercool di Universitas ini, jadi dia masih bisa menjaga wibawanya di depan anak didiknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Rupanya dia menyadari tatapan terpesonanya Yamato pada Kyuubi walau hanya seperkian detik dan hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas.

"HP dikurangi NR kemudian dibagi UE." jawab Kyuubi mantap, "Harga Perolehan adalah hasil semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan seperti hasil pembelian dan ongkos angkut, Nilai Residu adalah harga barang setelah dipakai, sedangkan Umur Ekonomis adalah tafsiran atau perkiraan barang itu dapat di pakai berapa lama." lanjutnya menerangkan, 'Nikmatilah bayarannku mylovely Itachi!' batin Kyuubi yang melihat semua mahasiswa dan Yamato sensei terpukau dengannya.

'Tak bisa ku maafkan, rubah!' gerutu batin Itachi yang menyalahkan Kyuubi karena membuat semua mahasiswa menatap lapar padanya, terlebih lagi Yamato yang terkesima pada Kyuubi.

"Bagus!" ucap Yamato singkat, "Itachi." ucapnya dan melihat kearah Itachi, "Jelaskan metode penyusutan Jumlah angka tahun!" perintahnya.

"Angka tahun yang dibalik dibagi jumlah angka tahun hasilnya dikali dalam kurung HP dikurangi NR." jelas Itachi, "Angka tahun yang dibalik adalah membalik urutan Umur Ekonomisnya misal umur eonomisnya 5 tahun, maka urutannya 1,2,3,4,5 kemudian dibalik menjadi 5,4,3,2,1. Penyusutan tahun pertama 5, tahun kedua 4 dan seterusnya." Itachi mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian menjelaskan lagi, "Jumlah angka tahun adalah n dikali dalam kurung n ditambah 1 hasilnya dibagi 2, sedangkan n adalah uu ekonomisnya." lanjutnya.

"Bagus." Ucap Yamato singkat, "Haku bagaimana cara mencatat pada umum jika kita membeli barang dagang sebagian tunai dan sebagian kredit." tanyana melihat kearah Haku.

"Caranya..." ucap Haku grogi, 'Bagaimana ini? Aku tadi hanya mengopy jawabannya, mana ku tahu caranya!' batin Haku panik.

'Rasain, kau!' batin Shion sambil menyeringai melihat keanikan Haku.

"Oke, nilaimu sensei kurangi," ucap Yamato memandang Haku, "Shukaku, silahkan jawab." ucapnya memandang Shukaku.

"Pembelian masuk di Debit, sedangkan Kas dan Utang Dagang masuk di Kredit." jawab Shukaku singkat.

"Tepat sekali!" ucap Yamato memandang Shukaku, "Shion, bagaimana cara menulis kedalam jurnal jika kita memperoleh potongan pembelian?" tanya Yamato memandang Shion.

"Caranya..." ucap Shion grogi, 'Kuso! Aku tak tahu!' rutuk batin Shion.

'Makan tu grogi!' batin Haku yang menatap ekpresi Shion.

"Nilaimu sensei kurangi," ucap Yamato memandang Shion, "Nagato jelaskan!" perintah Yamato memandang Nagato.

"Utang Dagang masuk Debit sedangkan Kas dan Potongan Pembelian masuk Kredit." ucap Nagato singkat.

"Tepat sekali." ucap Yamato memandang Nagato, "Baiklah mari kita mulai membahas tugas kalian." ucap Yamato menerangkan.

'Untung aku tak di panggil!' batin para mahasiswa/i yang tak dipanggil Yamato.

"Kita bahas soalnya satu persatu," ucap Yamato, "Jika kaian tidak bisa menjelaskannya nilai kaian akan sensei kurangi." ucap Yamato membuat mahasiswa/i yang tak bisa akuntansi hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi para mahasiswa/i tampak lega terlepas dari penderitaan yang di berikan Yamato.

"Kita akhiri pelajaranya dan tugas kalian selanjutnya adalah praktik langsung di sebuah perusahaan dengan berkelompok." ucap Yamato memberikan tugas, "Shion dengan Haku, Shukaku dengan Nagato ...," ucap Yamato memasangkan setiap mahasiswanya, "Yang terakhir Itachi dengan Kyuubi." ucapnya dan mendapat protesan dari para mahasiswa/i minus ShuNaga yang ini berkelompok dengan ItaKyuu "Tidak ada penolakan." ucapnya kemudian dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

**Minae Cute**

Seminggu kemudian

Amaterasu Corp

Suasana malam yang terang benderang dengan cahaya bulan purnama dan bintang yang bersinar terang, membuat siapapun tampak kagum dan bersyukur akan ciptaan-Nya yang begitu indah.

Tampak dua sejoli berjalan beriringan meninggalkan perusahaan Amaterasu, seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal dan berambut hitam jabrik serta seorang gadis berkacamata tebal dan berambut orange kemerahan segi pendek. Yang bagaikan pasangan Cupu teromantis Of The Year.

"Karasu bolehkah aku menumpang di mobilmu?" tanya sang gadis dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Silahkan!" ucap Karasu singkat sambil membuka pintu penumpang mempersilahkan sang gadis memasuki mobilnya.

"Arigatou!" ucap sang gadis memasuki mobil.

'Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, rubah!' batin Karasu Kuro aka Itachi Uchiha yang menyamar sambil menyeringai mesum dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Itachi," ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelus paha Itachi secara seduktif setelah mereka lepas landas meninggalkan Amaterasu Corp menuju Asrama Kyuubi, "Maukah kau mampir ke asramaku?" tanyanya yang tangannya mulai menggesek tengah selangkangan Itachi.

'Shit! Dasar rubah binal!' rutuk Itachi yang mulai tergoda.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari paha Itachi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Itachi singkat, 'Kau harus membayar mahal atas perlakuanmu ini rubah!' batin Itachi dengan seringai mesumnya.

'Menakutkan!' batin Kyuubi horror yang melihat seringai Itachi.

.

.

Asrama Kyuubi

Kriet

"Duduklah di sofa!" ucap Kyuubi setelah membuka pintu.

"Hai!" ucap Itachi singkat dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Kyuubi.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." ucap Kyuubi masuk ke kamar mandi mengganti pakaian.

"Kamar yang bagus!" nilai Itachi terhadap kamar Kyuubi dan mulai mengelilingi kamar itu.

Sebuah kamar dengan sofa di dekat pintu, ada lemari yang membelakangi sofa yang menutupi sebuah kasur berukuran single size dan sebuah meja rias. Di dekat pintu toilet ada sebuah dapur kecil lengkap dengan peralatan dapur lengkapnya.

Setelah puas mengelilingi kamar Kyuubi, Itachi kembali duduk di sofa tepat saat Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju transparan sepinggang yang menyatu dengan BH berwarna hitam dan rok pendek 5 cm dibawah pantat dengan aksen garis hitam.

Jika kalian ingin tahu liat saja baju yang dipakai Kyuubi pada gambar di fict ini, Nae kurang pandai mendeskripsikannya.

'Kau tampak menggairahkan, rubah!' batin Itachi menyeringai mesum.

"Ku buatkan minum dulu!" ucap Kyuubi menuju dapur menhiraukan tatapan mesum Itachi.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" ucap Itachi berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Di dapur

Kyuubi membuat minum untuk dirinya dan Itachi, kemudian dia mengeluatkan kantong berisi serbuk obat dalam lemarinya dan memasukkan serbuk obat pada minuman Itachi sambil menyeringai mesum mengingat apa yang dia obrolkan pada ShuNaga di atap kampus tadi.

**Flash back on**

Atap KAMPUS

Terlihat 2 pemuda tampan dan seorang gadis cantik sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Kyuu," panggil Shukaku dan menyerahkan kantong obat pada Kyuubi, "Taburkan di minuman Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuubi heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Obat perangsang!" jawab Nagato singkat, "Jika melakukan itu," ucapnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dan mengerakkan ke atas dan bawah seperti tanda petik, "Kau akan bisa mengikat Itachi dalam pelukanmu." ucapnya.

"Menarik!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai mesum.

'Mengerikan!' batin ShuNaga horror melihat seringai Kyuubi, 'Moga malammu menyenangkan Itachi!' batin ShuNaga dan ikut menyeringai seram bersama Kyuubi.

**Flash back end**

Kyuubi berjalan menuju Sofa dan menaruh 2 minuman dan cemilan ringan yang dibuatnya di atas meja, tepat saat Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi melepas penyamaran ala Karasu Kuro'nya dan memakai jubah hitam beraksen beberapa awan merah kecil ala Akatsuki.

"Minumlah!" ucap Kyuubi yang mengulurkan sebuah gelas yang telah ditaburi serbuk perangsang pada Itachi yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku yang ini saja!" ucap Itachi megambil gelas yang ada dimeja dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk, "Minumlah!" perintah Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi membeku dengan pandangan horror melihat gelas yang dipegangnya.

'Kuso!' batin Kyuubi dan meminumnya dengan terpaksa, 'Bagaimana nasibku?' batin Kyuubi horror.

"Habiskan rubah!" perintah Itachi, 'Dan menarilah diatas kasur bersamaku!' batinnya mesum yang mengetahui minuman itu berisi obat perangsang.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kyuubi merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas meski telah berada dalam ruangan ber-ac yang merupakan efek dari obat yang di minumnya, 'Akan ku habisi kalian!' kutuk ShuNaga yang telah memberi obat perangsang sialan ini padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Tachi sing a song.

"Tachi~" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung meloncat dalam pangkuan Itachi dan membuka resleting jubah Itachi menampilkan kaos transparan yang memperlihatkan tubuh sixpact dan atletisnya membuat Kyuubi blushing.

"Kenapa diam saja, rubah?" tanya Itachi mengelus paha Kyuubi seduktif, "Kau terkesima dengan tubuhku?" tanya Itachi dengan tiupan lembut pada telinga Kyuubi, "Bagaimana jika kejantanan ku menari di dalam vaginamu yang sempit?" tanyanya disertai desahan dan menjilat-jilat cupinh telinga Kyuubi menggoda.

"Ahhhh!" desah Kyuubi tergoda oleh ucapan kotor Itachi, diapun menjambak rambut Itachi dan mencium bibirnya ganas seakan tak ada hari esok lagi dan tangannya yang bebas diarahkannya menuju resleting celana Itachi, membukanya dan menerobos masuk dalam celananya menggenggam dan memainkan tengah selangkangan Itachi membangunkannya.

'Langsung masuk acara inti ya?' tanya Itachi dalam hati dengan seringai mesum dalam ciuman yang dia bagi bersama Kyuubi dan menelusupkan kirinya pada buah dada Kyuubi yang besar dengan punting yang mengeras dan meremasnya secara seduktif, 'Akan ku terima undanganmu!' batin Itachi yang menelusupkan tangan kanannya pada rok Kyuubi dan memasukkan tangannya dalam CD Kyuubi menggoda vaginanya.

"Ahhh!" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi memasukkan satu jari di vaginanya dan menggerakkannya asal.

"Baru satu jariku kau sudah mendesah seperti ini," ucap Itachi sambil menjilat cuping telinga Kyuubi, "Bagaimana jika kejantananku yang memasukimu?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Aaakkhhh" teriak Kyuubi disertai airmata saat Itachi memasukkan satu jarinya lagi, mendorongnya kedalam dan merobek selaput daranya, mengakibatkan darahnya mengalir, tanda bahwa keperawanan Kyuubi terenggut oleh dua jari Itachi.

"Ternyata kau bisa menangis!" ucap Itachi yang menggerak-gerakkan kedua jarinya makin dalam hingga menyentuh sweetspot Kyuubi.

"Ah ah ah ah!" desah Kyuubi saat sweetspotnya tertusuk-tusuk oleh tangan Itachi.

"Menikmatinya rubah?" tanya Itachi seduktif.

"Ah ah ah!" Kyuubi hanyan bisa menjawab dengan desahannya.

"Lorongmu sempit sekali Kyuu!" ucap Itachi menikmati jarinya berada dalam lorong Kyuubi.

"Ah ah ah!" desah Kyuubi lagi.

"Kau melumat jariku rakus ya?" tanya Itachi merasakan jarinya di lumat secara rakus oleh vagina Kyuubi.

"Itachiii.. Akkkkkuuuuu Mauuuu sammmmpaiiii!" desah panjang Kyuubi merasakan hasrat yang mau keluar, "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" sengak Kyuubi karena Itachi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari vagina Kyuubi dan mengangkat Kyuubi agar tak menindahnya lagi.

"Balasan karena kau telah menggodaku di mobik tadi." ucap Itachi yang langsung beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu.

"Brengsek!" geram Kyuubi dan melempar bantal sofanya kearah Itachi yang langsung mencium tembok karena Itachi terlebih dulu keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

"Kuso!" geram Kyuubi yang langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuju meja rias.

Diambilnya sebuah kotak yang masih bersegel dari laci meja rias dan membawanya menuju kasur. Dilucutinya semua pakaiannya dan membuka kotak itu mengeluarkan vibrator berbentuk kejantanan pria.

"Akkhhh!" teriaknya saat memaksa memasukkan vivrator itu ke dalam vaginanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" desahnya keenakan saat vibrator itu telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam vagina dan langsung menyentuh sweepspotnya.

"Ah ah ah ah!" desahnya saat vibrator itu dinyalakan dan bergetar dalam vaginanya dan digerakkannya keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Itachiiii...Ahhhhhh!" desahnya seolah Itachi yang menyetetubuhinya dan di pilinnya putingnya yang telah mengeras.

"Akan ku balas kau!" janji Kyuubi karena Itachi telah menistainya.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang di kuncir longgar keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah cepat, seperti telah dikejar sesuatu.

Kriet

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 setelah membuka pintu.

"Itachi!" ucap suara yang menginterupsinya hingga dia berdiam diri di anak tangga pertama.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti dikejar setan, nak?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat anaknya terlihat gusar.

"Ingin buang air kasan!" ucapnya melihat Ibunya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya dan melanjutkan larinya menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu!" ucap Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Kriet

Itachi memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, kemudian masuk di toiletnya yang terbuka. Dilepaskannya celana panjangnya dan boxernya sekalian menampakkan juniornya yang berdiri tegak hasil dari remasan tangan dan desahan Kyuubi yang menggoda imannya.

"Ahhhhh Kyuubi!" desah Itachi membayangkan Kyuubi'lah yang melakukan hand job padanya.

"Tck!" rutuk Itachi, "Jika akan seperti ini kenapa aku tidak langsung menyerangnya saja!" gerutunya menyesali keegoisannya sendiri.

**Minae Cute**

Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha.

"Ternyata gelar kutu buku masih melekat padamu!" ujar Itachi sambil duduk di samping Kyuubi yang asyik membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini keriput!" ujar Kyuubi tak suka karena dia masih marah pada Itachi mengenai kejadian semalam.

"Ini tempat umum rubah!" ucap Itachi singkat.

"Baiklah aku yang pergi." ucap Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Dia masih marah ya?" gerutu Itachi sambil menyeringai.

.

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka terlihatlah dua perempuan yang tak suka melihat interaksi antara ItaKyuu.

"Kita genjatan senjata dan pisahkan mereka." ujar Haku pada Shion.

"Ya!" ucap Shion, "Aku punya ide!" ucap Shion kemudian dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Haku.

"Boleh juga idemu!" ucap Haku setelah mendengar ide Shion dan mereka berdua pun menyeringai seram.

.

.

Taman belakang kampus

"Keluarlah kalian," ucap Kyuubi, "Aku tahu kalian mengikutiku." lanjutnya.

Keluarlah 2 orang gadis dan 2 orang pemuda mengelilingi Kyuubi.

Gadis pertama berambut biru digelung bernama Haku, gadis kedua berambut pirang panjang digerai bernama Shion, pemuda pertama berambut hitam jabrik memakai masker bernama Zabuza dan terakhir pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata bernama Taruho.

"Mau apa para cecunguk seperti kalian mengelilingiku?" tanya Kyuubi sarkastik.

"Mengertakmu aghar tak mendekati Itachi." ucap Haku singkat sambil menyeringai seram.

"Aku takkan termakan gertakan dari cecunguk sepertimu!" ucap Kyuubi sambil meludah seolah mengejek mereka.

"Hajar dia!" perintah Shion pada Zabuza dan Taruho.

"Hai!" ucap ZabuTaru dan berlari menghajar Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Jadi cuma ini kekuatan kalian?" sengak Kyuubi menginjak-injak tubuh tak berdaya ZabuTaru yang telah di hajarnya.

"Kau!" ucap HakuShion menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan horror karena telah melumpuhkan ZabuTaru tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Mestinya kalian yang harus menghindar dari Itachi!" ucap Kyuubi sing a song, "Karena Itachi MI LIK KU!" ucap Kyuubi yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kuso!" ucap ShionHaku lirih yang terjatuh ditanah tak kuat berdiri akibat lemas karena ketakutan pada Kyuubi.

.

Di tempat tak jauh dari sana ada seorang pemuda bermata onix yang menyeringai melihat pertarungan tadi, "Rupanya kau benar-benar pemilik sabuk hitam dalam berbagai macam beladiri, rubah!" ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan taman.

.

.

Atap Kampus

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kami kemari?" tanya Nagato saat Kyuubi menyuruh dirinya dan Shukaku menghampirinya.

"Apa malam pertama kalian lancar?" tanya Shukaku dengan seringai mesum.

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi sing a song, "Dengan vibrator yang kalian berikan padaku." lanjutnya membuat ShuNaga sweetdrop.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Dia meninggalkanku saat aku hampir mencapai klimaks!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Pfffffttttt!" Suara tawa yang ditahan Shukaku karena takut dengan aura Kyuubi yang mencekam, "Pakai ini!" ucapnya dan memberikan kantong serbuk pada Kyuubi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Obat tidur!" jawab Nagato singkat, "Agar kau bisa mengikatnya agar tak lepas darimu." sambungnya.

"Menarik!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai mesum.

**Minae Cute**

Asrama Kyuubi

Tampak seorang pria bermata onix mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi membawa sekeranjang apel.

Tok tok tok

"Kyuu, kau di dalam?" tanya Itachi panik.

"Ya," ucap suara dari dalam kamar, "Masuklah!" perintahnya.

Kriet

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi dan menguncinya kemudian berjalan menuju kasur yang diatasnya terdapat seorang makluk cantik yang bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Kau sakit apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang menaruh sekeranjang apel diatas meja rias dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuubi yang tiduran di kasur.

Rupanya Kyuubi tadi tidak kekampus dan saat Itachi bertanya pada ShuNaga tentang keberadaan Kyuubi, mereka menjawab Kyuubi sedang sakit. Itachi langsung membeli sekeranjang apel dan bergegas menemui Kyuubi.

"Minumlah dulu!" perintah Kyuubi yang malah menyuruh Itachi minum di gelas yang sudah dia sediakan di atas meja rias.

Itachi kemudian menyentuh kening Kyuubi dengan tangannya dan merasakan bahwa Kyuubi baik-baik saja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi meraih gelas yang tersaji di atas meja rias, "Obat tidur?" tanya Itachi sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuubi tak suka karena sudah di permainkan.

"Itachi!" panggil Kyuubi saat Itachi berjalan hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku ada meeting!" ucap Itachi ketus.

Ya, hari ini Itachi ada meeting penting di perusahaannya dengan sang ayah tapi gara-gara mendengar Kyuubi sakit dia langsung pergi kesini hanya untuk ditipu! Timakasih pada Kyuubi.

"Maaf!" ucap Kyuubi sambil berlari dan menerjang tubuh Itachi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Itachi sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Sentuh aku," ucap Kyuubi mencium pundak Itachi lembut, "Buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya!" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuu-chan?" heran Itachi, "Kau sudah gila atau apa?" tanya Itachi sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku gila karena terlalu mencintaimu Itachi." ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Kenapa kenapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin?" tanya Kyuubi dengan airmata berlinang yang membasahi pundak Itachi, "Apa aku begitu memuakkan bagimu?" tanyanya depresi karena Itachi mencampakkannya saat dia hampir klimaks dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Rangsang aku!" perintah Itachi singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi dan memutar tubuh Itachi agar menatapnya.

"Buat aku hard tanpa obat-obatan aneh itu rubah," ucap Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas, "Dan kau akan menjadi milikku!" lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang tidur terlentang di kasur single size Kyuubi dengan tubuh polos yang di penuhi oleh kissmark disekujur tubuhnya.

"Mmmhhhh!" desah Kyuubi mengemut junior Itachi yang tak hard meskipun dia sudah mengemutnya selama satu jam, bahkan Kyuubi sudah menandai sekujur tubuh Itachi tapi dia tak mendesah sekalipun, "Tubuh mu terbuat dari apa?" tanya Kyuubi jengkel, "Kenapa tidak ada tanda akan hard sama sekali?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya segitu saja, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi meremehkan.

"Sialan kau!" rutuk Kyuubi merasa diremehkan.

Krauk

"Aaahhh!" desah Itachi saat juniornya digigit Kyuubi.

"Dasar masokis!" Ejek Kyuubi karena Itachi malah mendesah saat juniornya diggit bukannya berteriak kesakitan.

"Sadistic, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi sambil membalik keadaan menjadi diatas Kyuubi, "Aku sudah tidak tahan, Kyuu!" ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan juniornya dengan handjob ringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi horror karena Itachi melebarkan kakinya dan menyentuhkan junior yang berdiri tegak pada vaginanya.

"Memasukimu!" ucapnya yang langsung memasukkan juniornya pada vagina Kyuubi tanpa penetrasi terlebih dulu.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" desah Kyuubi karena sweetspotnya langsung terkenai oleh Itachi Junior.

"Menyukainya?" tanya Itachi sing a song.

"Bergeraklah!" perintah Kyuubi.

"Yes!" Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi ganas dan menarik keluar juniornya dari vagina Kyuubi menyisakan kepalanya saja dan langsung memasukkanya kencang.

"Nnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi dalam lumatan Itachi.

Disaat juniornya menghentak-hentakkan lubang vagina Kyuubi, mulutnya melumat mulut Kyuubi secara ganas, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam dengan meremas-remas buah dada Kyuubi yang besar dan bergerak liar sesuai irama hentakannya.

"Ah ah ah!" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi terus mengenjotnya dan menandai sekujur tubuhnya dengan kissmark.

"Akan ku buat seluruh tubuhmu penuh kissmark Kyuu." ucap Itachi disela-sela menyedot buah dada Kyuubi, "Agar semua orang tau bahwa kau adalah milikku!" ujarnya.

"Dasar posesif!" ejek Kyuubi, "Aaaahhhhhh!" desahnya saat Itachi mengeluarkan seluruh barangnya dan memasukkanya kencang.

"Balasan karena telah mengejekku!" ucap Itachi singkat yang di balas oleh deathglare mematikan andalan Kyuubi.

"Bukannya kau ada meeting?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Meeting denganmu lebih menyenangkan, Kyuu!" ucapnya yang menggigit dan lngsung menarik punting Kyuubi.

"Ahhhhhh!" desah Kyuubi keenakan.

Tampaknya malam akan panjang bagi mereka berdua.

**Minae Cute**

Sinar matahari menyapa dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan di atas kasur single size dan membuat mereka bangun.

"Aku lapar, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi setelah mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas.

"Mau ku buatkan sushi?" tanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Tidak!"

"Yakiniku?"

"Tidak!"

"Bulgogi?"

"Tidak!"

"Steak?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung karena tawarannya selalu ditolak oleh Itachi.

"Memakanmu!" ucap Itachi yang langsung melesakkan juniornya pada Kyuubi.

"Aaahhh!" desah Kyuubi karena itachi langsung megenai sweetspotnya.

.

.

**The End**

Aaakkkkkhhhhhhhh cerita apaan ini?

Anda bingung? Sama Nae juga!

Apakah bisa di sebut lemon?

Maafin Nae yang gag bisa bikin lemon. Ini merupakan lemon ItafemKyuu pertama Nae, jadi harap maklum...

Moga gag rusak mood kalian ditahun baru!

Sudahlah mulai ucapan terimakasih dan balasan review.

Ita : "Moku-chan tanya 'Ada lemon kah?'."

Nae : Ada, tapi maaf karena lemonnya mengecewakan." miris, "Makasih"

Kyuu : "azurradeva bilang 'yosh! ayo next'."

Nae : "Ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Ita : "Chocodraco bilang Up date kilat! 4x"

Nae : "Udah update! 100x !" lebay, "Makasih."

Kyuu : "deEsQuare bilang Kyuu waktumu gag tepat, jdi kasiahan ma ShuNaga." nyengir kuda, "Ok, lanjut!"

Nae : "Iya, nie gimana ceh Kyuu?" marahin Kyuubi, "Ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Ita : "Guest bilang kurang panjang author-san, ditunggu ke duanya."

Nae : "Ini dah Nae panjangin dan dah dilanjut, makasih."

Kyuu : "Kirei-neko bilang jarang- jarang liat Kyuu agresif dan cemburu.. Chap 2 chap kan ya?"

Nae : "Iya, tapi maaf jika agresifnya kurang berasa, Makasih."

Ita : "Anita belum dapat fell! Alur cerita terburu2 gregetnya kurang, tapi lanjutkan karyanya, smangat2."

Nae : "Iya, Nae kurang bisa buat fell, alur lambat n gregetan." angguk2, "Moga yg ini gag ngecewain, Makasih."

Kyuu : "Yuhi the White Lily bilang what! apa yang akan dilakuin Kyuu pada Itachi? penasaran."

Nae : "Kyuu cuman mau gituan ma Itachi kok! hehe, makasih."

Ita : "Francoceur bilang chap duanya jangan lama plissss yaya."

Nae : "Ni dah update, moga g terlalu lama, makasih."

Kyuu : "Augesteca bilang apa rencana Itachi dan Kyuubi? sepertina 22nya menguntungkan."

Nae : "ItaKyuu hanya bertransaksi jual beli saja kok, makasih."

Ita : "Titania Scarlet El Bridget bilang salam kenal Nae-senpai...! N cepet di lanjut yach! ganbatte."

Nae : "Salam kenal juga, jgn panggil senpai, ckup Nae adja. Ini dah lanjut, makasih."

Kyuu : "Uzumaki Shizuka bilang wah udah terlanjur dibuat penasaran nie, Update kilat ya, Smangat Nae."

Nae : "Moga g penasaran lagi. ini dah update, makasih."

Ita : "Francoeur, choi. kyo. 77 dan Ema Namikaze favorit fict ini."

Nae : "Makasih."

Kyuubi : "deEsQuare, kirei-neko, Francoeur dan Uzumaki Shizuka follow fict ini."

Nae : "Makasih."

Akhir kata RnR pliiiiiiiiissssssssss


End file.
